HiveWings
HiveWings are one of the three tribes that live on Pantala. Presently, the common belief is that they are all descendants of Clearsight, who mated with a SilkWing named Sunstreak. Their dragonets supposedly became the first ever HiveWings, but this is unlikely, due to all the problems that would have resulted from inbreeding. HiveWings are the tribe that currently has full-control of Pantala, as they “killed” off the LeafWings and enslaved the SilkWings. They are ruled by Queen Wasp, and are primarily based appearance-wise on wasps as well as other insects. It is likely that the Legend of the Hive mentioned by Hope in the epilogue of Darkness of Dragons''is about HiveWings. HiveWings, along with SilkWings and LeafWings, are the three Pantalan dragon tribes. Their colors include shades of red, yellow, orange, and always black. Description HiveWings have slender, incredibly strong and muscular bodies, with four thin and transparent segmented wings. According to the description in the Pantala dragon guide, HiveWings can be red, yellow, and/or orange, but always have some black scales. The common belief among HiveWings is that the reason why they have black scales because they share the same ancestor, Clearsight, although this is likely just propaganda. HiveWings have a slightly compact face, with a smaller nose-ridge on the tip of their snout, and a larger curved ridge on their forehead. Their eyes are commonly black, brown, or red. In ''The Lost Continent, when Blue was being shuffled off to the flamesilk cavern, he mentions the "yellow-orange-green glow" of HiveWings eyes, suggesting a sort of light to their eyes. This glow or the eyes themselves could be green. They have a pair of long, curved, and smooth-looking horns, that raise slightly above their head, the tips curving slightly forward, giving them an almost regal appearance. Long thin spikes go down their spines, to the tip of their tails, which have a slightly larger spine, which can be used to spray acid, or inject venom, alongside spikes on their wrists used for similar purposes (if they have that ability). Another ability of the HiveWings in to emit a powerful stench, as shown by Lady Scarab. It is unknown where this smell is exuded, whether it be spines, a gland, or a bodily orifice. Abilities According to the Pantala dragon guide, the HiveWings' powers can vary from dragon to dragon. Deadly stingers extending from their wrists, venom in claws or teeth, paralyzing nerve toxin, boiling acid that can be shot from a barb on their tail, and emanating a horrible stench are a few examples but there are more. The queen can also control the minds of all HiveWings except Cricket and a red male HiveWing mentioned in the first chapter of The Hive Queen. This HiveWing is most likely deceased. The reason for Queen Wasp's mind control is currently unknown, but likely to be related to the HiveWings' descendancy from NightWings. HiveWings are said to have completely white eyes when under the mind control and move in an eerie unison. Cricket says her sister describes the feeling as having an unstoppable urge to do what the Queen makes them, similar to being hypnotized. Blue speculates whether or not the controlled dragons feel guilt for what they are forced to do; Cricket responds that she doesn't know, stating "That's one of the questions I'm definitely not supposed to ask: Hey, do you ever feel bad about what Queen Wasp makes us do?" Names The HiveWings are named after a variety of bugs. Dragons from the tribe can be named after different species of bee and wasp, but also any other insects that aren’t related to SilkWings, like ants, beetles, weevils, crickets, praying mantis, and more. They can also be named after types of annelida (Earthworm and Bloodworm), it is unknown if this is intentional or just Tui T. Sutherland mistaking worms for insects. Known HiveWings *Aphid *Lady Bloodworm *Bombardier *Bumblebee *Cadelle *Chafer *Lady Cicada *Cricket *Dragonfly *Professor Earthworm *Grasshopper *Hawker *Lady Hornet *Lady Jewel *Katydid *Principal Lubber *The Librarian *Malachite *Lady Mantis *Midge *Pinacate *Sandfly *Lady Scarab *Silverspot's Mistress *Treehopper *Lady Tsetse *Queen Wasp *Lady Vinegaroon *Weevil *Lady Yellowjacket Trivia *The varied HiveWing powers might represent the diversity of insect adaptations. For example, bombardier beetles can spray an acid and some spider bites are venomous. *This tribe is the most powerful of all the tribes on Pantala, possibly because of their wide variety of natural weapons and because they are in control of SilkWings and killed off the LeafWings. *HiveWings and SilkWings can predict the upcoming weather through a "precise internal clock." It is unknown whether LeafWings also have this ability. *HiveWings are one of the two tribes known to wear glasses. The first character shown to ever wear them is Thoughtful of the NightWings. There are two mentioned HiveWings with glasses; Cricket and Lady Scarab. *The HiveWings use flamesilk as a source of light and heat for themselves and the SilkWings. *It was revealed that around the time Clearsight arrived on Pantala, HiveWings also had antennae. It's unknown why they don't anymore. This statement seems to destabilize the theory that all HiveWings are Clearsight's descendants, because they were populous before she arrived. *A dragon paralyzed by HiveWing venom can be unparalyzed when given a strong stimulant. The paralyzing venom has been described by Swordtail to be like "fire burning every nerve in your body. When it wears off, all you want to do is run or fly or even blink, but you can't move." *HiveWings are the second tribe to (sometimes) have barbs on their tails, the first being SandWings. *They are the fourth tribe to have any sort of appendage at the end of their tails; the others being IceWings (spikes), SandWings (barbs), and LeafWings (fins). *In The Lost Continent, Blue says that "HiveWings don't have to blink" when he sees HiveWing guards not blink in the Flamesilk Factory. It is unknown if HiveWings possess that ability. *HiveWings seem to be quite sophisticated in building and schooling. Pyrrhian schools do not have such a selection of objects and rooms. Their hives and the structures inside of them are more architecturally ingenious than Pyrrhian structures. Galleries and Links * HiveWings/Gallery Category:HiveWings Category:HiveWing History